


spaghetti is good

by holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands/pseuds/holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans and papyrus eating some spaghetti together owo</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaghetti is good

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i love undertale ^-^

"P-Pappy! Not on the dinner table!" Sans says through squeaks. Papyrus is only turned on even 

more when his brother calls him by his nickname while all sprawled across the dinner table like 

that covered in spaghetti sauce. Papyrus crawls on top of his tubby brother and puts his long, 

slender fingers up his brothers shirt, causing it to ride up a bit. They were both covered in saucy 

spaghetti sauce as they squeaked through tonsil tennis. They both didn't have wing wang noodles, 

so Pappy-kun took the radius from his left arm and shoved it up sans pelvis, so he was quite 

literally boning his skeleton brother. Sans squeaks got louder and louder as calcium(lmao

supposed to be skeleton cum) shot out of papyrus' radius into sans. Sans was now very tired and

they both rook a break from there weird ass sex until they noticed the blue bubble forming on 

Sans, and was above his pelvis by just a tad bit. They looked at the tiny little thing in awe while

Papyrus grabbed spaghetti from the table when Sans wasn't looking. "Papyrus? What are you 

doing with that?" Sans asked, his voice quivering in fear. "I'm feeding our child Sans," Papyrus 

coldly said while shoving the spaghetti up Sans' pelvis until it was in the blue bubble where the 

fetus was forming already (skeleton children form quickly). Papyrus kept doing this, ignoring his

brother's screams of agony ass the bubble was stretched. Papyrus had filled it with so much 

spaghetti that it had now burst, and the undeveloped fetus and spaghetti fell out of Sans onto the 

ground. Papyrus fell to the ground and started to slurp up the noodles covered in weird blue juices 

and the undeveloped fetus, not wanting his dinner to go to waste. Sans watched his brother in 

horror, and then joined him because he was so turned on by the fact his brother was eating 

something that was once inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> wELP sorry you read that, but then again there is weirder shit out there.


End file.
